


Just a bro kiss on the couch dude

by Seostransbf (SebbyMagala)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, also super short im srry, based on a surefour video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Seostransbf
Summary: Mark and Lucas talk about their first kiss while playing Overwatch





	Just a bro kiss on the couch dude

They were chilling like normal, the 5 of them all, Ten, Johnny, Jaehyun, Mark, and Yukhei, playing Overwatch. It was just a calm thing, they were only in quick play so they could casually chatter.

Their characters were all in the spawn room, waiting for the match to start so they could capture the point. Mark was playing Tracer, just kinda zooming around the spawn room when he asked,

“Wait, Yukhei, do you- who was your first kiss?”

The call got silent and Yukhei easily answered “you”.

“Ooooooo, true story.” Mark commented awkwardly.

“It is.” Lucas said, laughing, causing the rest of the call to burst into laughter.

“Yeah it is, I was your first kiss too!” Everyone was laughing at this point.

“Wh-what?” Johnny choked out between laughs.

“It’s true.” Lucas laughed.

“It was in a bro way though.” Mark said, once the laughter calmed down.

“Yeah! It was a bro kiss! You know my motto: Anything for a bro.”

“Well, what did he need?” Johnny asked curiously.

“A kiss.” Mark answered, more laughing happened.

“It was just a bro kiss on the couch dude!”

**Author's Note:**

> lul im sorry this is super short but i have more King Of Jerking Off Maybe planned, not gonna be a chaptered fic but like a series of chill college hang out fics!!! thought thatd be cool also thatd make it so i could write abt the other pairings n not just johnten dfjvndjkfvnj  
> also i used the word laugh way too many times in less than 200 words pls


End file.
